Actions Have Consequences
by SomerTrevAckles
Summary: Stiles has let Derek think that he hates him. He needs help from the Dollhouse to have him say other wise. Slash don't like don't read.


**AN: Hi there people. I really shouldn't have written this because I'm suppose to be working on another fic. I was listening to a podcast called Slash Report, the episode was on Teen Wolf and I found my Dollhouse Comic. Vola this fic was created. It was first to be a one-shot about how bad-ass Joss Whedon's shows are and as a person. Then it took a turn then another and another. I'm not sure if you need to know about Dollhouse to fully understand this fic because I understand it almost like second-nature.**

**Story unbeta'd my own mistakes and I do not own Teen Wolf**

"Joss Whedon is fricking amazing." Stiles shouts as him and the rest of the pack, Scott, Allison, Issac, Erica, Boyd, and the worlds most frownly face that ever lived, Derek, leaves the theater after watching _The Avengers_.

"There he goes again." Sighs Erica, as she makes an annoyed face while rolling her eyes.

"Derek please shut him up." Whines Boyd. "I can't take another Joss Whedon crush that Stiles has."

There is just an audiable grunt that came from the Mr. Frownly Face.

"Yeah seriously, if he talkes about flipping _Dollhouse_ again. I swear I'm going to punch him and no one is going to stop me, not even you Derek." Erica says bruning a hole in Stiles head in front of her. While Stiles is talking away with Issac, Scott and Allison.

"What I would give to have money and hire an active. I would even like to become and active." Stiles says with stars in his eyes without hearing a growl that came from behind him.

"Like anyone would request you for their fantasy." Erica shouts from behind.

Stiles turns and glares at Erica. "Like anyone would if you weren't bitten by Derek!"

"Stiles!" Derek shouts eyes glowing red.

Stiles just scoffs and turns his attention to Issac. Things have gotten rocky since Erica hit Stiles with an engine part. Erica took it too far once when she accused Stiles of being in love with Derek.

"You find me attractive right Issac?" Stiles ask the teen.

Said teen wraps an arm around Stiles waist and pulls him in close. "Of course Stiles." Issac says playfully kisses him on the cheek. Unkown to the two of them of the growl and glowing blood red irises.

Stiles just smiles and wraps his arms around Issac and be lead to the food court of the mall.

The rest of the group groan in annoyance to the two because it means they will have to deal with an upset alpha.

"You know what I'm talking about right Issac?" Stiles asks making a bold move of leaning on Issac's shoulder looking up to him.

Issac smiles and pulls out a chair from a table for Stiles to sit on. "Yeah who wouldn't want to dissapear for five years, party with rich people, protect important people, and receive millions of dollars when your done?"

"I know right. It would be criminal to turn down that kind of offer." Stiles says spreading his arms.

"Cheeseburger with coke and a side of curly fries?" Issac asks.

"Oh you know me so well." Stiles says and turns to faces of Scott and Allison. "What?"

"Seriously Stiles? You two might as well get a room, get married, and raise pups. I'm not wanting to deal with Derek tonight." Scott says looking behind Stiles to see that Erica and Boyd trying to get Derek undercontrol.

"Whatever. It's not like Issac is the one that sent Lydia into the hospital and killed Jackson."

"And it's not like Derek is in a relationship with Danny." Scott snaps.

"I know alright. It's just... I'm tired of waiting. Tired of being forgotten."

"Stiles..." Scott says softly as he unwraps himself from Allison. "You've been different ever since you got hit in the head."

"Yeah about that, the doctor said that the inmpact damaged part of my brain where it does the dection making. So, yeah I'm acting different, because some decided that it was best for me to be out of the way. Also, Derek told that person to get me out of the way. There it is, it's all Derek's fault. That's who you should blame, so go back to enjoying your self and let me get who I want. It just so happens to be Issac."

A man walks up behind Stiles, he places his hand on Stiles shoulder. Stiles turns to look a tall built man in a suit. It looks as if he would be a government worker. His ruged exterior says otherwise. "Stiles you ready for your treatment?" the man asks.

Hearing those words Stiles looks over his shoulders and sees Issac. He looks to the man first. "Hold on not yet." Stiles says and walks to Issac. "When I get back from my treatment, I'm all yours."

Issac lifts his hand to the side of Stiles face and strokes his cheek. "I'll be waiting." he says and kisses him as a lover would. As Stiles walks away Issac pulls out a ring with a chain from his pocket. "This was suppose to be your's." Issac says. He feels arms wrap around his midsection.

"Your still in love with him arn't you?" Danny whispers into his ear.

"He's my first love, wouldn't you still love the first person you fell in love with?" Issac asks as be puts the ring back in his pocket.

"Your right, but he isn't your mate. I am and you are mine." Danny says as he leads them to the exit.

-TW-

"This wasn't suppose to happen. He was suppose to be with me!" Derek shouts pacing in an office in downtown Los Angles.

"Mr. Hale I inform you that his mind when you brought him in, that was his state of mind. If we had his living body, he would have reacted the way you wanted." A woman in a business suit said in her british accent.

"With all due respect Ms. DeWitt, you promised that I would get what I need." Derek says looking to her with a tear streak falling down his cheek. "I need him...to be...I need him to say that he loves me. I need him to tell me."

"Mr. Hale you can choose anyone of our actives and he or she, would be like Mr. Stilinski." The lady says as she takes a seat next to Derek and rubs his back.

"No, no one can replace him. No one can replace his features." Derek sobs into his plams that are covering his face. "I can't live with knowing that he blames me for everything. His mental state, his physical state, his death. I can't live with that knowlegde." Derek says walking to the door. "If...If I had better control over my anger, I would be home with him rasing our children." he says continuing walking towards the door.

"Actions have consesqenses, Mr. Hale." The woman says, effectily stopping Derek. "I'm going to give you an offer." she says going to her desk. "My offer is this. Your life for Your life. You'll be free." She continues as she hands Derek a pile of papers stappled together and a pen. "What we do helps you. If you become a part of that, it can help you."

"How can this help me. Stiles is my soul mate. When I was going to leave this room I was planning different ways to kill myself." Derek says reading over the papers. "I can't live with out him, he's my reason for living. As the days go on I be dying a tourtoures death."

"All the more reason for us to help you Mr. Hale" the british woman says.

"Fine." Derek says signing the papers. "Two conditions. One don't wake me up. Two give the money to this person." Derek says pointing to a Rupert Stilinski. "That's Stiles father, he needs the money more than me." he says handing over the papers.

"We can acomplish your request." The woman says looking over the paper. "Alright Mr. Hale we'll give you two days to settle some personal affars."

"No. There's no need."

"Alright if you fallow me." the woman says walking to the eleveator.

As the door closes Derek give a thought. _Please forgive me Stiles. I love you._

-TW-

A few hours later in Becon Hills. Scott is laying in bed with an ear pressed to Allisons swollen stomach, when he feels a rush of power that was sudden that his wolf howls.

"Scott? Are you okay?" Allison asks alarmed.

"Yeah. I think I'm the alpha now." Scott says with a sad tone in his voice.

"Oh, think we should find his body?" Allison asks.

"No. I have a feeling that he wants it this way." Scott says rubbing the bump.

-TW-

Mechanic whirrling could be heard in a room filled with servers. The body in the chair twitching every so offten. When a chime goes off the chair automatically rises into upright position. A man stands beside the chair and says in a friendly voice. "Hello alpha."

"Did I fall asleep?" A once broody man askes.

"For a little while." The man answers.

"May I go now?"

"If you like."

With that the man in the chair rises up and walks out the door to spa like facility, filled with smiliar child-like minds.

-TW-

In another dimention.

_Where am I? _Derek asks himself opening his eyes.

"Hello Derek." A famillar voice says.

"Stiles?" Derek asks looking for the owner of the voice.

"Yes."

Derek gets to his feet and brings him heartfelt hug. "Stiles, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Derek says with a lump in his throat.

"I know Derek I know." Stiles says kissing Derek's cheek.

"I love you." Derek says bringing Stiles in a passionite kiss.

"I love you too." Stiles says after breaking the kiss and rests his head on Derek's shoulder. "Come on your family is waiting to see you." he says interlacing his fingers with Dereks.

"Okay." Derek says and follows where Stiles is tugging him. _I'll follow you anywhere_

Stiles turns and smiles. "I know you will."

Derek smiles a geniune smile and squees Stiles hand. He can't wait to finally see family again.

END

**AN: Don't be mad at me. It just lead me there. Least Derek is happy where he is.**

**The writing is sucky I admit but it had to be let out so I understand if you guys think this is a poorly written fic and I'm a bad writer that needs major improvement.**


End file.
